


Part Of Your World

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: 10 years no communication, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mercreatures, Because humans catch mercreatures for experiment and for money and they get hurt plus get dehydrated, Boys In Love, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Little Mermaid Elements, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marine Biologist Lee Taemin, Mercreatures, Merman Kai, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Scuba Dive Training with a merman, Scuba Diving, True Love, Two worlds, Under the Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Kai is a merman and he met then-training diver Taemin. Kai helped Taemin get his scuba diving license by making him practice breathing longer underwater. Taemin left the island to study overseas but when he came back to do a research underwater, he saw Kai again. They got together just like before and Kai fell in love with him. Taemin is still a bit oblivious with Kai's advances until they kissed underwater.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	Part Of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Made this in January 11 as a part of my Birthday writing challenge and since it was left unpublished, I'll publish it under Honey Boy Fest ♡

In a place far away from the city, lies the goodness of the sea. With clear blue green waters and diverse marine life, people have always wanted to see what lies beneath the surface, but only a few could do so, as people practice scuba diving to get close to the ocean and the creatures - to be one with the water and to enjoy the beautiful view of marine life with different colored species.

Fishes, turtles, sea horses, sea anemones, corals and sometimes rattlesnakes, everything is present under the sea including the _urban legends_ everyone are familiar with - the mercreatures. They are men and women who are human from head to the abdomen, then have fins and tails from the waist downwards instead of having legs and feet.

Kai is a saltwater merman who have a blue green tail that sparkles and glistens under the sunlight especially when he hangs out at the foot of the cliff by the _Fortune Island_ , an island that's rarely visited by humans as a large amount of snakes inhabit the place.

Kai was so sure that his kind won't get bothered by anything at the place until one young brave soul went onto the island and tried to practice breathing underwater. The said teenager went into the waters and swam around unbothered until he bumped onto Kai's back.

"Oh, hello! You're practicing breathing underwater too?" The young man asked, which startled Kai and made him swim far away immediately. The human saw his blue green tail and his eyes widened as he realized that the person he had bumped into was not human, but a mercreature. He must've disturbed and scared the merman away so the young man tried his best to follow him to say sorry.

"Hey hey don't be scared, I'm not a bad person! Hello, I'm Taemin and I love the sea so much! I practice breathing underwater so I could also do scuba diving." The young man tried to keep distance but stayed not too far for him to still get a glimpse of the beautiful underwater being.

"Humans should just stay on land! The sea is already polluted with all your trash!" Kai said with a firm expression.

"Yeah I know but I actually want to practice scuba diving so I could be a marine biologist. I would study about the life underwater and somehow, help you and all the marine species to recover from the pollution in my own way. I want to be a doctor of the sea." As Taemin talked about his dream and ambition, Kai saw his eyes glistening with hope.

"Why would you like to be a doctor of the sea?"

"I value the sea the most. I love the water, I love swimming and I am most fascinated with the diversity of creatures and how you live under the sea. Sometimes, it gets too hot on land so I cool down with the help of the waters. Don't worry, I may eat seafoods but I would never do any harm to you. I promise that." Taemin raised his hand and made a pinky promise even if it's not sealed at the thumb. Of course, the merman didn't understand him and just looked onto his own hands, his fingers joined by webfins unlike the human's.

"You may have a good intention but I can't trust you fully. I'm sorry, our trust have been broken by humans millions of times."

"I understand you and I know how frustrated you are with that but.. can I ask a favor? Can you allow me to practice here, at least before my scuba diving certification? I promise I won't harm anyone nor do anything else but swim." Taemin pleaded with his eyes and a pout, making Kai feel his sincerity.

"Okay, since you're persistent. Actually, you're one brave soul to ever swim here because this island is filled with snakes. There's a lot of them scattered around and I'm surprised because you weren't bitten or eaten by one yet." Kai said, trying to scare Taemin with the truth because he knows that humans are afraid of snakes.

"I'm not afraid of snakes." Taemin smiled, as if snakes were nothing.

"Can I check you? You might be one of the few endangered snake humans on land." Kai went forward and looked onto Taemin's skin, trying to find snake scales on him.

"Uhm no, I'm not a snake man. I'm just a typical human being, maybe I'm just brave enough not to be scared of snakes."

"Okay then. Good luck on your practice. I have to go home."

"Wait! You haven't told me your name!"

"It's better if you won't know my name, Taemin. Have fun and be safe from the snakes!" Just like that, the merman swam back underwater and his mercreature tail was the last thing Taemin saw.

Kai spied at Taemin while he practiced diving and swimming everyday and his determination made him acknowledge the young man's braveness and dedication to learn how to breathe longer underwater. He swam a lot every morning and afternoon, and never missed a day of training so on one random day while Taemin rested for a bit, Kai went near him. The young man's face lighted up as he saw Kai near the rocky shore again.

"Oh, hello!! It's nice to see you again! Thank you for coming back, I thought I won't see you anymore." Taemin was relieved and very happy to see the beautiful mercreature after quite a while, he can't stop smiling his cheeks almost popped.

"You may want to learn how to breathe longer underwater but Taemin, you don't have gills so you won't really last long." Kai said while shaking his head because he knows that no matter how much Taemin practice, he'll never get to breath underwater for a long time.

"Uhm, we actually have oxygen tanks when we go scuba diving and it would supply enough oxygen for me while I'm near the sea floor. I just have to learn how to stay longer underwater so if ever it runs out, I won't drown and I could still swim up to the surface."

"Oh, I see. Good luck again!" Kai was surprised with what he heard. Tanks? It might be harmful to them so he turned away from the young boy, scared that it might be the dynamites humans use when they go fishing where a lot of creatures die, along with the corals that's literally his fish friends' home.

"You'll leave now? It's too soon though." Taemin got sad, as his second encounter with the beautiful mercreature was too short for him unlike their first meeting.

"My name is Kai." Kai looked onto Taemin's face that slowly lightened up as he speak.

"Kai? That's a very nice name. Hello Kai! I'm Taemin. I can be your friend!" Taemin's eyes sparkled because of happiness, because he could feel that he's getting close to Kai. He's happy because somehow, he earned Kai's trust for him to tell him his name.

"We can't be friends with humans but since you've proven yourself then okay, let's be friends, at least." Kai smiled, though still a bit scared of the consequences of befriending a human. He know some fellow mercreatures and other underwater friends who trusted humans but got betrayed in the end, and was in doubt if he'd trust Taemin - yet he did because he felt one thing from the boy - sincerity.

Kai and Taemin indeed became friends and stayed at the big rocks by the shore before the sunset. Taemin saw Kai's blue green tail better, and was very fascinated of it.

"Your tail is very beautiful! It's like liquid metal jade." Taemin looked closely at Kai's tail and fins, amazed with the colors changing from blue to green depending on the sun's reflection. Kai chuckled and got Taemin's hand and let him touch his soft scales that felt like wet jelly to Taemin's fingertips.

"Thank you. My ancestors inherited it from the Jade Dragon."

"Such beautiful creatures. Woah. But I am curious.. your kind have mermaids, right?"

"Yes, we have mermaids. I have two older sisters and there are a lot of them at my home. We are called mercreatures, men and women who are half human, half fish with fins like this."

"Do you perhaps have different colored fins?"

"Yes, our fins' color varies depending on our ancestors and our habitat. My ancestors have blue to blue green tail like mine. Some have pink, orange and red tails. Some have purple and brown. Some have black and white tails with different prints, just like rattlesnakes and snake skins. The arctic mercreatures have ice blue that resembles the glaciers in the region, plus they have thicker scales unlike mine since I'm a saltwater tropical merman."

"Amazing! Woah, you're all so magical. Actually, there are a lot of books and stories about you and were inspired by you, but there were also some news about your existence. There were news reports that some people got lured by your kind. I'm curious, is it true that you lure people and drown them before you eat them?"

"Ah, it's not the mercreatures who lure them. It's the sirens. Let's say that mermaids are good while sirens are predatory. Sirens lure humans to the water and feed off on their energies until they drown and decompose underwater. Some bodies may be found but most of them either gets eaten by different sea creatures or decompose, then breaks into pieces until it settles on the sea floor. Some sirens also kill and eat human flesh and internal organs even when they're still alive."

"Oh." Taemin became silent, a bit worried and scared after confirming that the urban legend and the news reports have basis.

"Aren't you scared of me?" Kai smirked as he felt Taemin stiffened after he told him about the sirens.

"I may be worried and scared but I'm not scared of you because I believe you're not a siren. You're a good merman because if you are not, you would've lured me, fed off on my energy or killed me the first time you saw me."

"Good analogy. That's right but who knows, I may be a siren faking my kindness so I could eat you while when I earn your trust completely.."

"No, I don't believe that. I trust you and you agreed to be my friend so it's not true. Well, at first I was a bit worried about it but since you're my friend, I'm not scared nor worried about it anymore." Taemin smiled sincerely and it made Kai's heart melt.

"I just hope you won't really be the same as the humans who have betrayed our trusts." Kai looked away, feeling something pounding inside his chest.

"I'll try my best to be different from them, and I would do my best to educate them so you could roam free on your natural habitat. The sea is your home and you should be comfortable on it and not get threatened. In behalf of the humans who love the sea, I deeply apologize for all the bad things you've experienced because of the bad humans."

"It's not your fault, but I really hope you'd clear my doubts and prove me wrong because I believe and trust you too." Kai looked at Taemin's eyes and smiled softly, even if it'd mean he'd get closer to his new friend.

Kai and Taemin agreed to meet everyday before the tide gets low so they could go and swim at the sea. Taemin have his oxygen tank with him so Kai held his hand and took him to the realm of fishes. Kai introduced him to some creatures that won't be found by humans easily, some still undiscovered by the world and of course, introduced him most especially to Kai's underwater friends. The dolphins welcomed Taemin, the manta rays and sting rays encircled them as if they flew around. Kai also let Taemin meet the sea turtles that's twice and thrice the age of his grandparents, swam with the whale sharks at a certain distance and of course, met the great white sharks themselves. At first, Taemin got frozen at the close encounter but as Kai explained the nature of sharks, he understood that they only scare other creatures to protect themselves. 

Taemin realized that the sea creatures were actually afraid of people and wouldn't attack them if they're not threatened. They may have their own survival skills but their preys were fixed and won't attack humans on plain sight so Taemin felt relieved, especially Kai was there to protect him if ever he needs it. Kai made Taemin feel secure and protected so the boy were very happy because he had a wonderful experience underwater with his merman friend.

"It's really fun! Meeting different sea creatures and knowing their nature made me more interested in being a marine biologist. And going there with you made me feel like I've been a part of your world too! Thank you for giving me this golden opportunity to have a first-hand experience to meet them, Kai! I promise, I will do my best to be a doctor of the sea."

"You're welcome, Taemin. I just hope that you'd use that experience to help us preserve the underwater life."

"I will! I'll make sure I'd do that especially when I become a real marine biologist! Sadly, the university is far away from here and I would have to move to a different country since no university offers that course here." Taemin's tone became sad upon realizing that he and his new friend would have to part because of his studies overseas.

"But you would come back, right?"

"Yes I will! And I hope I'd see you by then. Just please, stay safe okay?" Taemin touched Kai's hand and Kai felt the young man's sincerity again, which made him feel very safe.

"Yes, I will do my best to stay safe as I wait for your return." 

"I'll also have my scuba diving certification next week so you'll see me with a bigger tank and with a few instructors. I will be swimming with other humans at the other island since they are afraid of snakes so I won't be here. I'm telling you this so you could keep a certain distance or you could hide as it may be too risky. I would understand if you won't come near and it's better if you won't watch me, because humans might see you and might spread the news that your kind really exist. I don't want you to get hunted nor get threatened by them."

"Can we meet afterwards?"

"I'm not quite sure though, as we might end at sunset or later than that. But I will surely come again the morning after."

"I'll wait for you in the morning then. You can do it, I know you will because I've trained you well."

"Thank you for believing in me and for trusting me even if you have been betrayed by my kind a million times."

"You're different from them, Taemin. You are sincere and you love the sea so much. And it won't be faked because it comes from here." Kai placed his hand on Taemin's chest and felt the young man's heartbeat. Kai was surprised but he tried to keep calm because his own heart was beating fast too.

"When we meet the morning after, I'll give you a gift." Kai smiled before they enjoyed each other's company as they watched the sunset.

Taemin's training with Kai continued until the day of his scuba diving certification. Taemin was excited but nervous not because of scuba diving but because the divers might see Kai around, especially when he showed up even if he told him not to watch.

"Passed! Good job, Taemin!" His diving instructor praised him for a job well done. They finished late so he just got ready for dinner and went to sleep so he could wake up early to meet Kai again.

"Good morning, Kai!" Taemin's face was bright as he went back to the rocky shore and met Kai the next morning.

"Hello Taemin! How are you? How did it went?"

"I passed!!! Thank you so much for your help! Without you, I wouldn't pass!"

"No, it's your skills and interest that made you pass. You did a good job especially it's in your heart and your pure intentions."

"Thank you. I still owe everything to you."

"You don't owe anything to me, Taemin. It's fine."

"But-"

"Well if you insist then thank you and you're welcome." Kai just let it go so they could focus on other things instead. The two talked again by the rocks but Kai stayed at the water unlike before as he tried his best to hide his fins.

"Taemin, remember what I've told you last week? That I'll give you a gift?"

"Gift? You don't need to! I'm okay even if you won't give me something. I'm not a materialistic boy."

"No, I insist. Here." Kai presented a few pieces of glistening blue green scales that looked like liquid metal jade crystals.

"It's so beautiful! But where did these came from?"

"It's a secret. Rest your legs, I'll put it on your skin. It may hurt a little but don't worry much. It'll stay with you forever, and it would be an indication that I'll be a part of you wherever you go."

"Oh ouch! Ooohhh. It looks beautiful on my skin too! But can you tell me where you got these?"

"It's from my own tail."

"But Kai, why did you do that?! You must be bleeding! Let me see your tail.." Taemin was worried especially the scales looked like precious gems that came from the rocks. It was not as small as his scales so Taemin knows that the damage or the wound on Kai's tail wasn't small.

"No, it's okay. I could grow those scales out again and a few scales won't hurt if I know it'd be a part of you until the end. It's also a way for me to know that it's you, in case it takes long before you come back."

"Uh. Actually, it might really take a long time before I could go back." Thinking about going away from his friend made Taemin sad again and Kai felt it too, though he remained positive so he patted Taemin's shoulder to cheer him up.

"I'll wait for you and when that time comes, we'll swim again."

"I'll do come back as soon as I can but while I'm away, please take care of yourself, okay? Swim all you want and let the current take you to places."

"But you might come back and I might miss the opportunity to see you again so no.. I'll stay near."

"Kai, it's okay. I want you to enjoy even if I'll be away and I want you to go far first because I don't want you to be in danger. It's okay, we'll see each other again. I promise that. I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too. Uhm, can I get a hug?" Taemin's eyes started to water, he doesn't want to cry in front of his merman friend or he might scare him away. He might even make him feel bad so he just held his tears back.

"Hug? What is a hug?"

"Uhm, can I just do it? I don't know how to explain what a hug is."

"Okay." Taemin threw himself to Kai for a hug and of course, the merman was flustered with the sudden closeness. But when he felt Taemin's heart beating against his chest, he liked it and eventually hugged his friend that's becoming dear to him since they grew closer everytime they meet.

After a week, Taemin left the island to study Marine Biology at a different country. He would have to take a 4-year course in Physics, another 4-year course in Marine Biology and 2-year Masters Degree in Aquatic Ecosystems and he would only be a certified Marine Biologist after 10 solid years, though he didn't tell Kai that he'd be away for too long. The merman understood that he'd be away for a few years and he's willing to wait, no matter how long it takes as long as he'd be with Taemin again.

\---

Kai waited 10 long years for Taemin to come back to the Fortune Island but he didn't see any trace of his human friend at the shore where they usually meet. So when he got a glimpse of a diver near the island, he got excited thinking that it's Taemin and he's back.

"Taemin!! You're back!" Kai carelessly swam around the diver and little did he know, a group of fishermen and scuba divers trapped him with a net. He tried to swim away but there were lots of divers in such a close distance so he got captured. When he was taken to the boat, they covered his upper body with a large cloth until they reached the shore where he was sold to the local government unit and spent a day at the bathtub unit he was sold again to a group of scientists that were too happy upon hearing that they have caught a merman they could experiment with.

Kai became aggressive when he was taken out of the water so the scientists tied his wrists together. He cried for help but no one heard him so he just cried as he endured the wounds on his body along with his tail that's slowly getting dry. After a few days, he was carried over to a freshwater swimming pool which dehydrated him more because of the water's low sodium content.

"Don't worry much, the doctor would be coming in a few hours to check on you. It'd be a great discovery, as people are hungry for information about your kind." The scientist left and Kai didn't understand anything he said so he just stayed underwater and cried.

\--------

"Hyung! Taemin hyung! The guys caught a mercreature!" Taeyong, Taemin's brother and another marine biology intern delivered the news to Taemin after a fellow intern who knew a scientist that caught the mercreature told him about it.

"What? How? When and who got them? Where did they caught the mercreature? Where is it?"

"He's at the swimming pool that was rented out by a few scientists. One of them were a friend of a fellow intern and he said he saw a photo of it. He doesn't look good since he was taken out of the sea."

"Of course they won't look good when they're taken out of the sea! They would dry out and just like people, they would get dehydrated! People should've known and they should just let the mercreatures live peacefully underwater!"

"My fello intern said that the scientist got them because the fishermen and divers accused him of luring lots of fishermen to the water and killing them."

"Taeyong, don't tell me they caught a siren, not a mercreature!"

"Huh?"

"Mercreatures are different from sirens! Sirens have tails, fins and winglike fins that makes them swim faster than mercreatures! They got claws and fangs that tears up their prey into pieces while mercreatures were harmless like us!"

"So there are two different half human, half fish creatures?"

"Uhm let's put it this way. Mercreatures are half-human and half-fish, while sirens are a quarter human and the rest of their body were piranha or shark-like. I'm sorry for the piranhas and sharks but it's the best description and comparison. See the difference between a harmless fish and the dangerous piranhas or sharks?"

"Yes. I know what you mean now. Hyung, you're a doctor, I think you could do something about it. I don't think we should just let them do experiments with the mercreature."

"I vowed to help save the sea and to preserve the biodiversity underwater so I'll do my best to protect all the creatures too. Tell me more about the details and let's go to save the poor mercreature before he gets too weak to survive." Taemin was determined to save the mercreature so he immediately contacted the scientists, and was allowed to visit the place as he's a doctor they'd also need to bring the mercreature back to it's optimum health.

They arrived at the room where the swimming pool was located and Taemin saw the poor mercreature that stayed at the corner of the pool underwater. He quickly changed onto his scuba diving attire and went to the water slowly not to disturb it in case it's sleeping. By instinct, the mercreature swam away from him but Taemin followed. He doesn't have any tank and he can't breathe long underwater so he stopped and settled by the gutter of the pool. The mercreature stopped swimming too and raised half of his head at the surface of the water and peeked at the intruder.

Kai was feeling something different, something he have never felt towards the scientists and doctors who have tried to analyze him and his biological structure. He knows the feeling before, it was the one he have felt when he was with Taemin.

"Taemin?" Kai tried to look over the man's face and his eyes widened when he recognized him even if the man's facial features changed. 10 years have passed so Taemin must've changed and became a fine man but to Kai's eyes, he was still the same boy he befriended and got close back in Fortune Island.

"You know me?" The doctor said, still not sure on how the mercreature know him and his name.

"Taemin? Is that you?" Kai recognized the man's eyes, how it glistened and how expressive they were - just like how they did when they were still together.

"Uhm yes, marine biologist and doctor Lee Taemin. You know me?"

"Taeminnie!! It's me, Kai!" Kai was so happy and he immediately swam towards the man sitting by the gutter of the pool.

"Kai?"

"Yes it's me, Kai! The one who helped you to breathe underwater when you were training to get your scuba diving certification! The one that you've met at Fortune Island!"

"Fortune Island?"

"Yes! It's me! Look at me. Taemin, it's me! Kai! Look at my tail, it's blue green! And I've given you a few scales that I've placed on your ankle!!" Taemin looked onto his ankle and saw a part of it covered with blue green scales, same as the scales of the mercreature in front of him.

"Look, I gave that to you before you left to study at another country! It's me, Kai!" He made Taemin see and touch his tail, hoping that Taemin would remember him through it.

"Oh my gosh, Kai!! It's you!!" Just like before, Taemin threw himself over to Kai for a very tight hug. Kai have missed Taemin's hug and he was very happy to feel the man's heartbeat against his chest again.

"Taemin!!!" Kai was so scared at first but he became so happy when he finally saw Taemin again after a very long time. He was about to cry and give up because Taemin can't remember him but good heavens and seas, Taemin remembered their memories after he touched his tail.

"Kai, what happened to you? Why are you here?" Taemin checked Kai's body and felt sorry upon seeing all his wounds.

"I got trapped by humans on boats and divers like the ones you were with. They were so cruel, they made me starve and I'm so dehydrated! I have to go back to the sea, I might die here! Please help me, Taemin!! I don't want to die!" Taemin was brought back to Kai's reality as his merman friend sobbed against his chest.

"Sshhh sssshh Kai it's okay. I'll take care of you. I'll come up with a plan and take you back to the sea but for the meantime, you must endure, okay? I have to treat your wounds plus you have to be well before I take you back."

"Okay. You're the only human I trust, Taemin. I hope you won't betray me."

"I won't. And I fulfilled my promise, right? I came back. Sadly, we didn't meet at the Fortune Island but we will swim there again as soon as you're back to your optimum health. I'll take you back there so please, endure a bit. I'll also get the pool water changed, please understand if I would have to make you stay at a smaller pool."

"Would you be.. leaving me again?"

"I would just get my things and some medicines that I'd give you so I could stay here with you. I know you're scared and you need me, I don't want to let you down so I'll stay."

"Thank you so much, Taemin! I was never wrong in trusting and loving you." Kai caressed Taemin's face, his gaze full of admiration and trust towards the human his heart is beating for. He knew it's love, because it never left even if they have been away from each other for such a long time.

Taemin treated all of Kai's wounds everyday with medicine and natural remedies and changed the pool water into saltwater, which rehydrated the merman. Soon enough, Kai's energy was restored and he's happy swimming again, though he know that Taemin would have to take him back to the island very soon.

So when the scientists were all out for their holidays and they entrusted the mercreature to the doctors, Taemin took Kai out of the lab. With the help of his brother Taeyong, they drove back to the Fortune Island just in time before sunrise.

"Kai, we're back to your home! I'm sorry if you had to endure a lot of pain on land but now that we're here, you could go back to your family and friends underwater. They must be so worried of you, you've been away from them for quite a long time.." Taemin carried Kai to the rocky shore and placed him down the shallow waters, instantly giving moisture to his blue green fins.

"Thank you so much, Taemin."

"You must go before anyone else see you. Kai, please do this for yourself okay? Swim far and free, swim away from humans and from here. I know we are friends but I don't want to risk your life in other humans' hands. I'm just very lucky I was allowed to treat your wounds. I would never forgive myself if one day a mercreature that was caught by humans died in the hands of my own kind. Please?"

"But Taemin, I want to be with you too.."

"I know that.. I want to be with you too but.. maybe in a different place. Not here, not where humans roam around to catch another helpless creature like you just to experiment them. You have to stay in your own habitat, in your own world. Sadly, we are two worlds apart."

"Taemin, I love you! Even if humans harm underwater creatures like us, you prove to me that you're not like them. You're different from them! I know that you have a good heart and that you love the sea sincerely so I'm thankful that I met you. Because of that, I fell in love with you.."

"I love you too, Kai and that's the reason why I want you to be safe. You won't be safe here, even if I try to keep you from harm. Humans would do everything with their money! They might come and look for us! Actually, I don't even know what will happen to me when they go back to the lab only to see it empty. They might even kill me just to get you back again! I love you Kai but if I have to stay away from you then I'll do it, just so you'd stay alive. I'll sacrifice even if it'd hurt because I fell in love with you too, and I fell harder in love with you when you trusted me your existence and home."

"Okay, I will stay at a safe place but Taemin, I tell you, we may be far away from each other but I will find a way to be with you again. Someday, our two different worlds would become one. Trust me, I will find a way for the two of us to live in one world. One day, I will come back and be a part of your world. I'll go away for now, but I will come back. Please wait for me this time at the Fortune Island, okay?"

"But Kai.."

"Sssshhh. Trust me on this one, please? I'll find a way and I'll also find you. Uhm, can I have your hand?"

"My hand? Why?"

"Ugh just give it to me!"

"Okay.. Here." Kai rubbed his hand over Taemin's hand and with the friction between their palms, a black liquid was formed. Kai rolled it over Taemin's palm until the liquid slowly hardened. When Kai got his hand off Taemin's palm, a black pearl the size of one big scale from Kai's tail was made.

"This is my seed, and this would let me know where you are so I could always find you when I get back. The scales on your ankle and this black pearl are the signs of my love and my promise that I'll be back and I'll make the two of us live in only one world."

"It's so beautiful." Taemin was mesmerized by the black pearl. He never thought that he'd ever get to see a real rare black pearl and it was made by his hand 

"Taemin, can you give me your other hand?"

"Yeah." Taemin gave his other hand and Kai pushed the black pearl onto the skin near Taemin's pulse. Taemin yelped because of the pain but when he saw that the black pearl was engraved like a three-dimensional tattoo, he smiled.

"I can.. somehow feel you because of it too."

"This black pearl would turn white when I come back so please, wait for me okay? Taemin, I really love you. Please believe in me."

"Please stay safe. I love you too and I would wait for you. I will wait until the day this black pearl turns into white. Until we meet again, Kai."

"Thank you."

"Uhm, Kai! Before you go.. can I kiss you?"

"What's a kiss?" Kai wondered, as he never heard that word before.

"It's like this." Taemin leaned over and kissed Kai's lips. The mercreature's heart started to beat faster than before so he grabbed Taemin's face and kissed him more.

"When I come back, kiss me again, okay? I will carry the memory of your warm plump lips with me. I'll see you again, Taemin. This is not goodbye because I'll never say goodbye to you."

"I will wait for you and I will never say goodbye to you too. I love you!"

"I love you too! Remember my promises, okay?"

"I will!" Before Kai burst into tears, he let go of Taemin and went back to the water. When he emerged by a rock a hundred meters away, he saw Taemin crying by the shore, wiping the tears on his face.

"One last glance, please and I'll go. I'll see you again soon, my love." Like a wish that came true, Taemin looked over the rock where Kai was hiding at before he went back to the car and drove away.

\---

A year after his last visit with Kai, Taemin went on a scuba diving trip for a research and he smiled as his destination were just a few towns away from the Fortune Island.

"Is this it, my love? Are we going to see each other again?" Taemin smiled as he remembered Kai's promise and caressed the black pearl by his wrist.

After diving all day, he went to visit the Fortune Island. Unlike before, there was no beautiful merman named Kai swimming around, nor a dazzling merman waiting for him by the shore. When he went to the waters, the marine creatures also kept distance from the place and the only thing he saw was the snakes that inhabit the island. It was unexpectedly silent, but the serene gentle waves made him feel like he's home.

Before the sunset came, he got his tank and stayed by the shore to watch it, and saw a man walk by the other side of the island. At first, he got curious of the man because as far as he remember, he was the only brave soul that could stay and swim at the island since humans are scared of snakes, but he thought that maybe there were other brave divers who were not afraid of snakes like him, especially since it has been more than ten years since he played there so he just shrugged it off.

"Ah, our personal love lagoon is now invaded by punks who are not afraid of snakes like me. That's quite sad because that means you might've met him when I wasn't around. I'll be jealous, so please don't go near him. I miss you, Kai. I hope you're safe wherever you are. I love you and I will wait for you just like how you waited for me, but humans are impatient so I wish I'd see you as soon as possible." A tear escaped his eyes and he laughed because he became so sentimental after a year since he brought Kai back to the sea at the very same place.

When Taemin went back to his hotel, he got some positive energy with him. He stuffed himself with beef and chicken then stayed by the café to unwind. He still have a few days to spare before he goes back to work so he thought he could rest for a bit and decided to just enjoy the view of the night life by the beach.

A tall man walked inside the café, his body lean and his stance very model-like. He ordered a drink and a dessert then looked around for an empty seat; sadly, there was none. Taemin almost jumped in surprise as the man asked if he could share a seat with him. Taemin didn't mind so the man thanked him as he sat across, but was surprised because the man seemed to look so familiar to him.

"Uhm, sorry to randomly say this but I think you look familiar to me." Taemin shyly said, and instantly regret it when he saw the man smirk at him after he took a sip of his drink.

"That's not a pick-up line, right? You won't tell me that I look familiar because I look like your ex, or your next?" The man chuckled, as he never expected the other man to tell those words that sounded like a pick-up line.

"Ah no! I used to live here so I'm a bit familiar with the people around. Do you live here too?"

"Yeah, I live here."

"I knew it. You must be one of the people who I came across before."

"That's fair enough. You look familiar to me, too. Actually, you look like my next. You're Lee Taemin, right? Marine Biologist, doctor Lee Taemin.." the man smirked again and for some reasons, it annoyed Taemin. He thought he was cocky and too full of himself, but was surprised when the man knew his whole name and profession.

"Huh? How.. how did you know me?"

"Uhm, let's just say that I was a former client."

"Ah, you must be one of the owners of the fish tanks I used to check." Taemin was relieved, it was just some former clients and not a random guy nor a stalker. Luckily, not a scientist who might've chased him down for letting Kai go back to the sea.

"Uhm, no. I don't won a fish tank because I used to be with the fishes themselves. I used to swim with the dolphins, the manta rays and sting rays, the sea turtles, the whale sharks and the great white sharks."

"Oh, so you're a scuba diver too. That's nice. I got my scuba diving license here more than ten years ago before I studied overseas. I lived at the city actually, but I come here from time to time. I went here for work this time and I kind of miss the place so I'm happy to meet someone who have the same interest as me."

"You're pretty dumb, my love."

"Woah there. You're so quick to call me your ' _love_ '. Anyway since you know my name, may I know your name too? It'd be fair if you'd tell me about it." Taemin raised his eyebrow, not sure if the man he's talking to was being real or was just trying to flirt with him.

"My human name is Kim Jongin but you could always call me Kai."

"Kai.." Taemin froze with the mention of his merman love's name, too shocked to the point that he only stared at the man's face.

"It's me, Taemin! I'm back! Look at my eyes!" Jongin finally exploded in happiness after seeing Taemin again. Taemin looked onto Jongin's eyes and it was the same liquid metal jade, the exact blue green shade of Kai's fins.

"Your eyes.. it's-"

"The same color as my fins, the same color as the scales I've stitched on your ankle! It's me!"

"Kai? But how come.."

"Love, look at your wrist! It's white now!" Indeed, when Taemin looked over his wrist, the black pearl have already turned into white.

"Oh my gosh.. Kai!! It's you" The two lovers didn't hold back and stood up to hug each other as they're so happy to be reunited again, finally after a year since they parted ways.

Taemin was so happy holding Kai's hand as they went back to his hotel room. He still can't believe his eyes, and he still can't believe that the merman he hugged, kissed and carried back in the days became human like him - a man who have legs instead of fins, but the same man that's ethereally mesmerizing.

"Kai, can you tell me how you got those legs?! Hey, don't tell me you sold something, a body part or whatsoever to a half-human half-octopus underwater witch! But that can't be because you still have your voice!" Taemin was still all confused, floating with the fact that he's with Kai again except that he got those wonderful long, toned legs instead of his blue green fins.

"What are you saying?" Kai chuckled at Taemin's words and cuteness.

"It's.. it's actually the story of the little mermaid.. she sold her voice to the half-human half-octopus underwater witch to have legs. She got married to a prince after that."

"Of course not! There may be ugly creatures under the sea but they're not that cruel! I went to the universea-ty. I passed the lessons about humans and was allowed to stay here on land. It's like.. if you're a doctor of the sea to the sea creatures, I'm a teacher of the sea to the humans. I'm here to educate humans about the life underwater and to also help humans with golden hearts like you to spread awareness."

"But how come you got legs?? How? Where's your tail?!"

"I left my fins at the Fortune Island."

"Eh? But how did you left your fins?!"

"We could take it off. We may have fins but that doesn't mean we don't have legs too!"

"What?! Does that mean all mercreatures have legs inside the fins?? And you just took it off??"

"Exactly."

"Wait, my head is hurting." Taemin massaged his head with a confused face so Kai chuckled more.

"I didn't know that our fins are removable too.. until lately. Or maybe I could remove it because I gave you my seed already."

"You mean the black pearl that turned white?"

"Yes."

"Okay, whatever. But I'm very happy that you're back! I miss you so much!"

"Me too! I went back as soon as I can, I hope I didn't make you wait for too long."

"It was just right! I was the one who made you wait for 10 years though.. I'm still sorry for it."

"No, it's definitely fine. What's important is that we're together and I've fulfilled my promise that I'll be a part of your world. Because of that, we could be together. And, uhm.. Taemin?"

"Um?"

"I gave you my seed, right? Also my scales?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"They're kind of.. imprints. I've imprinted on you and that means you're mine."

"Then?"

"Just saying." Kai was flustered so he turned away from Taemin to hide his face.

"Haha you're cute. But Kai, even if I don't have your scales or your seed, I'm still yours. Just so you know, you've been my crush since I first saw you. It was love at first sight. Even if I could go and train somewhere else, your beauty drew me back to you. When we got close, I fell harder and deeper in love with you that's why I still went to the island to meet you even if my certification was over. I wanted to be with you because I love you."

"You're so sweet. But uhm, with you having my scales and seed means that.. when I get my fins back, you could have your own too."

"I'll have my own fins?! But how?!"

"When we go to swim someday, you'll see how. And for my seed.. I kind of.. 'married' you."

"Only 'kind of'?"

"Well of course I would love to marry you but under the sea, the other creatures already see you as my spouse."

"Woah.. I never thought that the underwater dating life was so advanced, I became your spouse without me knowing. I bet our underwater friends know about our marriage already."

"Yes they know about it, that's why they didn't go near the island because they know that's our personal love lagoon."

"Oh wow. I never thought that you'd be this cheesy. You're so cute, Kai"

"So.. now that I told you about underwater married life, how does humans spend their married life here?"

"So you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll show you how." Taemin threw himself back to Kai for a hug and Kai smiled. But Taemin made the smile fade away as he kissed his lips.

"So.. hugging and kissing are things married humans do?"

"Yes."

"And you've hugged me and kissed me before.. that means.."

"Yes, we're kind of married here too. If you want.."

"That would be so good! I'm glad I'm married to you both underwater and here on land."

"But.. there's this one thing that married couples do.. I bet they do it underwater too."

"What is it?"

"Procreating life. Making offsprings. Here, couples make babies."

"Babies?"

"Yes. They are little human beings that would grow into tall human beings through the years."

"Oh. Taemin, we are married so we should make babies then."

"So you want to have offsprings with me? Procreate a life with me?"

"Of course! You're not my spouse for nothing!"

"What would our baby look like? Would our baby be a human or would our baby be a mercreature?"

"You know, we should do it first so we could personally know the answer." Kai said with a suggestive look in his face.

"Oh, I agree. Haha. Okay." This time, Kai grabbed Taemin's face for a deep kiss until they shed all their clothes off and made babies, with Taemin releasing his seed into Kai. Would their baby be a human or a mercreature? The two of them don't know, and they don't care because whether they stay and live as humans or mercreatures, they would always be a part of each other's world.

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin was just messing up with Taemin when he said he took off his fins and tail at Fortune Island but who knows if mercreatures have legs inside their fins, right? XD


End file.
